Closet Softy
by Abnegation Vampire
Summary: Of course he'd never admit he liked holding Naruto's kid... He'd also never admit he's a closet softy. One-shot fluffy mush.


_**For LLuNArEcLiPsE.**_

* * *

_Hinata knew better than to let Ino plan Sakura's birthday party but she didn't have it in her to tell the Blond she was going over board. Ino already almost ruined Sakura-chan's wedding. She sighed and recalled how annoying those several months had been with a phone call every other week when Sakura and Sasuke took off to get away from the crazy blond._

_Hearing the whimper of her own husband as he clutched his head and stared at the other blond who just threw her shoe at him. "I AM NOT GOING TO LET SAKURA'S BIRTHDAY GO BY UNCELEBRATED!" Ino screeched. Hinata was sure she was drunk or at least on her way to being drunk. She remembered when Ino had invited the married couple out to dinner alone she wasn't as worried until she remembered Sakura's birthday was coming up so she was reluctant to drop her little blue eyed baby off with the Uchiha's. She scooted over to Naruto who was still holding his head. Hinata moved her hand away to check the bump now forming._

_"Ino-chan that really wasn't necessary..." She mumbled before pecking Naruto's cheek feeling sorry she dragged him along this time._

_"YES IT WAS!"_

_"Ino."_

_"Sorry Shika-kun..." Ino said looking like a child in trouble. She wouldn't meet the pineappled haired man's eye when he suddenly showed up at the table late from work._

_"Hello Hinata-san. Naruto..." Shikamaru sighed sliding in to his seat next to Ino who instantly leaned over and pecked him on the cheek and smiled brightly at him. He glanced at her then back at the couple across from him. "Is she still on Sakura-san's birthday?" He asked and Naruto nodded instantly then got the other shoe to the head._

_"Ino-chan..." Hinata almost whined. She was tired of the antics and she knew Naruto would have a headache later._

* * *

"Sasuke-kun... Do you have this weird feeling Ino-pig is trying to plan something again?" Sakura asked glancing curiously at her husband as he held Yuki, Naruto's kid in his arms with a content expression which always made Sakura melt and want her own children soon.

"Hn."

"Sasuke." Sakura said sending him a glare. He shrugged while holding the sleepy looking child.

"Shh..." He muttered. Sasuke would never admit it but he loved to hold Naruto's kid. She was so tiny in his arms and made him think he'd like a couple kids one day. Yeah Sasuke was a closet softy but he wouldn't admit that either.

Sakura smiled and kissed his forehead. He glanced up for a second and giving her a short smile that she was only allowed to see. Then she left the room to fix them some dinner. Poor little Yuki cried since Naruto put her down on the floor to crawl around for a little bit until Sasuke picked her up maybe twenty minutes later as she finally calmed down and grasped Sasuke's shirt in her hand.

Sakura really wanted a picture but she had a feeling Sasuke wouldn't like it much however knowing Hinata would love to see them bonding with their favorite and only niece. Sneaking her phone out long enough to snap a quick picture of Sasuke watching Yuki intently ready to take care of any problem a seven month old child might face. She loved watching him like that.

Sending the picture she took and shoving her phone in her pocket she smiled widely as continued on to the kitchen.

* * *

_"HINATA!" Ino screeched as the dark haired woman stood up finally tired of her friend's insane antics. "Where are you going. You've gotta help me with this party! I mean it has to be amazing!" Ino babbled away._

_Naruto clutched his head and slipped closer to Hinata knowing being closer to his wife he'd be a little safer. He squeaked when Ino took a step towards them and reached for his wife. "No Ino-chan. It's late and you've had one to many drinks... We'll talk in the morning." Hinata stated in a no nonsense tone that even had Naruto a little scared. He had heard that voice one or two times. Usually when Hinata had to deal with on of her clients at home when they called frantic that their order wouldn't be finished in time._  
_Thrilled that Shikamaru took their side and led the slightly drunk blond by the shoulder towards the door behind the couple that paid their bill a while ago Hinata waved good night to them before pulling Naruto towards their car. She knew he was still banged up from Ino's attacks and wanted to get Sakura to check him out to make sure Ino didn't cause to much damage._

* * *

"Hmmm?" Sakura yawned as she opened the door to the be greeted by Naruto suddenly clinging to her begging her to never let him go to dinner with Ino again. "Naruto?" She said surprised then noticed the couple of bruises that now were a nice purpley red color and he was pouting.

"Kaiiiii." Naruto screeched when Sakura slapped him upside the head so he'd let go of her knees. Now holding the back of his head and looking towards his wife who sighed and looked at him tiredly. She knew his antics and he knew that it was getting old.

"Could you please check him out Sakura-chan... Ino-chan wasn't throwing her shoes softly." Hinata asked quietly.

"Sure come in first... I'm sure the neighbors would be curious on why the front door has been open with us just standing here..." She said rolling her eyes before leading them into the living room where Sasuke was sitting in his favorite chair with Yuki sleeping against his chest.

Naruto glared slightly that his best friend was holding his daughter with so much care. Sasuke still not about to come out of the closet about being a softy only grunted in greeting to the girl's parents and Hinata's face instantly held a small but happy smile.

Shoving Naruto into a chair Sakura prodded and poked his bruises until she gave him the okay that is was just some small bruises that'd go away in a couple days. She laughed when he jumped up and gave her a bone crushing hug. He almost shouted in happiness but then saw the glare Sasuke sent him and put the pink haired Uchiha down and laughed. "Sorry..." He mumbled before flopping back onto the chair.

"Would you guys like anything to drink?"

"Oh no thanks Sakura-chan we only came to collect Yuki-chan so you could get some rest." Hinata said suddenly walking towards Sasuke. Who looked at her surprised slightly. He was attached already Sakura knew it. It was going to be a fight to get the little girl away from him.

"Mou. She's welcomed to spend the night here... I don't think Sasuke-kun wants to let her go." Sakura giggled. "Besides after a night with Ino... I wouldn't blame you if all you wanted to do is sleep for the night..."

Hinata shook her head saying something about having to visit her parents in the morning and reaching Sasuke before she knew it. Sasuke sighed reluctant to let the little girl go he stood up and placed the baby into her mother's arms. "Thank you Sasuke-san." Hinata murmured as Naruto continued to pout slightly on how gently Sasuke was being.

Once Sakura helped them out the door and to the car she waved them on until hurrying back into her warm home. Giggling quietly as she went looking for Sasuke. "You're a softy. I knew it!" She laughed as she found him in their bedroom now changing for bed. "You can't deny it now. I know you are such a softy for children. first Kiku and now Yuki-chan." Sakura smirked and pounced onto Sasuke knocking him into the bed. He grunted in surprise when Sakura sent him falling onto the bed.  
Laughing as she leaned up and kiss his cheek softly before sitting up. "I think you'll be a great dad one day." She smiled at him.

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BESTEST BEST FRIEND SLASH SISTER IN THE WORLD. :D **

**I know that was a slightly anti-climatic ending but oh well... I felt like writing a bunch of random fluff... It did have a plot idea but then it got lost... somewhere in between Sasuke cuddling with Yuki and Ino throwing shoes... anyways I'm sure you've figure it out that it references things from Poster Boy/ Bridezilla. I'm glad you noticed causeeeee It's a little side one shot that goes along with those stories... or you can choose to read it as a stand alone fic I don't care... I just wrote fluffy mush for LLuNArEcLiPsE's birthday...**


End file.
